Neoplan Centroliner
Cummins M11 305E |transmission = 4-speed automatic, 6-speed ZF automatic |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = |designer = |sp = uk }} The NEOPLAN Centroliner is a series of low floor bus which was first unveiled in 1997, and mainly built by NEOPLAN Bus GmbH for the European market. At the time when it was first released, it adopted contemporary technologies like Controller Area Network.Neoplan 1997-99 The product range of Centroliner included: midibus, full-size/articulated single-decker, and three-axle double-decker, in different body lengths. After the acquisition of NEOPLAN by MAN AG subsidy MAN Nutzfahrzeuge AG, a new version of Centroliner full-size/articulated single-decker was launched, it was also known as NEOPLAN Centroliner Evolution. Hong Kong NEOPLAN Centroliner was the third type of German double-decker introduced in Hong Kong (the first being the Mercedes-Benz O305, and the second the MAN 24.350). A total of 193 NEOPLAN Centroliner double-deckers were introduced to Hong Kong by Kowloon Motor Bus (KMB) and New World First Bus (NWFB). Kowloon Motor Bus KMB received the first NEOPLAN Centroliner in September 1998, after the test-drive of the Neoplan Megashuttle in 1997. A total of 20 Centroliner N4026/3s (fleet number AP1-AP20), equipped with Cummins M11-305E21 straight six diesel engine and ZF Ecomat 5HP590 five-speed automatic transmission, entered service in August 1999. In 2000, KMB received 60 Centroliner N4426/3s, followed by 50 similar buses in 2000/2001. They (AP21-AP130) were allocated to long-distance routes serving North/Yuen Long/Tuen Mun Districts. In April 2001, KMB acquired two Centroliner N4426/3s (AP131-AP132) which were fitted with MAN D2866 LOH-27 straight six common rail Euro 3 turbodiesel engines, and either a four-speed Voith DIWA864.3E or five-speed ZF Ecomat 5HP602C transmissions. They were coated with special metallic 'flip' paint, which shows different colours (mainly green and purple), depending on the angle of light reflection. They entered service in August 2001. One of them (AP131) was repainted in the standard KMB champagne gold livery in 2010. In 2002, KMB acquired a further 30 Centroliner N4426/3s (AP133-AP162) with MAN Euro 3 engines. Two of them (fleet number AP144, AP159) are the world's first two citybuses to be equipped with six-speed automatic transmission. The transmission is a modified ZF Ecomat 6HP602C. They were the test buses of Eco-driveline (with large differential gear ratio, engine with high low-end torque and six-speed automatic gearbox). In May 2003, KMB received a NEOMAN Centroliner N4426/3 (APM1) with MAN A34 chassis and straight staircase. The width of the bus has increased from to , and is equipped with MAN D2866 LUH-24 straight six engine, four-speed Voith DIWA864.3E transmission, and ventilated disc brakes on all wheels. The bus was painted in gold with dark brown skirt, which is the standard livery for other straight-staircase low-floor buses such as TransBus Enviro500 and Wright-bodied Volvo Super Olympian. It was registered in October 2003. It has been criticised for its frequent breakdowns and extra difficulty in maintenance and so it has remained as a reserve bus since it entered service.http://1005.idv.hk/index.php?page=11&p=20 New World First Bus with the standard wavy livery of the company]] After KMB put its first 20 Centroliners into service, NWFB announced the order of 30 NEOPLAN Centroliner N4426/3s in October 1999. They were delivered in 2000 and entered service in 2000/2001. Since 2004, a number of these buses have been suspended from service. Some believe that it is caused by the difficulty in maintenance by NWFB, or due to the fleet quota limit set by the Transport Department of Hong Kong. However, the actual reason is not clearly known. All of them have been put back into the fleet. Premature withdrawal One Kowloon Motor Bus-owned Centroliner (fleet number AP69) was forced off a viaduct by a lorry on Tuen Mun Road on 10 July 2003 and was subsequently written off. The remains of the bus were then sent to Long Win Bus's depot in Siu Ho Wan for inspection and storage. The remains was finally sold for scrap in 2008. Totally 21 people (20 passengers and a bus driver) were killed in this accident. The lorry driver involved was sentenced to 18 months in jail after being found guilty of causing death by dangerous driving. He later on appealed against the rulings, which were subsequently overturned. He was then found guilty of careless driving, and his sentence was shortened to six months. Specifications (2009) The NEOPLAN Centroliner is available in a range of styles and dimensions. , the Centroliner consists of the following specifications and powertrain detail. See also ;competitors - double-deck *Alexander Dennis Enviro500 *Dennis Trident 3 *MAN 24.310 *Scania K310UD *Volvo B9TL *Volvo Super Olympian References External links *NEOPLAN Centroliner - official website Category:Buses Centroliner de:Neoplan Centroliner ja:ネオプラン・セントロライナー sv:Neoplan Centroliner zh-yue:Neoplan Centroliner zh:Neoplan Centroliner